Vanellope von Schweetz
“Look, wise guy, I know I'm a racer, I can feel it in my code.” :―Vanellope to Ralph President Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the Disney's 2012 animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman. Plot Once upon a normal day, Vanellope is lounging about in the candy tree forest when she encounters a hulk-like man named Wreck-It Ralph who claims to be part of the "candy tree department" and was doing some "candy tree trimming". However, the minute Vanellope notices a "gold coin" atop the tree, she becomes very excited and makes way for it, ignoring Ralph who confesses to Vanellope, telling her that he is from a different game and desperately needs the medal that she has mistaken for a gold coin. After "winning" the coin from Ralph and taking it for herself, Vanellope runs off to the race track starting line where the racers of Sugar Rush are prepared to pay their fees (one gold coin) to race in the Random Roster Race: a daily race that determines which racers will be featured in the game's roster on the following day. Vanellope disguises herself and sneaks into the lineup to insert the medal for her coin, putting herself in the race officially. Unfortunately for Vanellope, she was a glitch and glitches are not allowed to race by orders of the Sugar Rush ruler, King Candy. The moment the king notices the glitch, he orders his security guards, Wynchel and Duncan, to arrest her, but then Ralph (covered in taffy and other candy) arrives to reclaim his medal. The scene that follows distracts the king and his guards, allowing Vanellope to escape and the excited 9-year old heads to the junkyard with her junky homemade kart. Vanellope was confronted by Taffyta Muttonfudge (the best racer in the game, next to King Candy), Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter and the other racing kids. They torment the girl, calling her "an accident waiting to happen" and destroy her kart to prevent her from racing. Ralph witnesses the cruel bullying and sympathizes with Vanellope after the kids push her into the mud, then he charges out of hiding and scares the kids away. Vanellope is far too upset and embarrassed to even thank Ralph who reacts badly to her snappishness and calls Vanellope a thief for stealing his medal. Vanellope explains that she will return the medal the moment she wins the race, but without a kart, both she and Ralph are out of luck. In anger, Ralph begins to wreck things including a jawbreaker, something that is rock-solid. Witnessing Ralph's strength gives Vanellope an idea to have him break her into King Candy's kart factory in order to make a real kart so that she can really race. She convinces Ralph to help her by telling him that once she wins the race and the winner's prize and all the coins along with it, she'll return the medal. Ralph reluctantly agrees and the duo sneaks into the factory. At the factory, they build the kart together and bond during the chaotic process, while Ralph is amazed when he discovers that he can create as well as destroy. Because of how Ralph has mishandled the decorating part, the cart appears very different from what it is supposed to be. Disappointed, Ralph thinks the kart is broken and a let-down at first, but Vanellope is more than happy to have a real kart in her possession. To finish their newfound "masterpiece", Vanellope and Ralph sign the kart. Just then, King Candy, alerted by the security about the break-in, arrives with his minions and attacks Ralph and Vanellope. The duo try to drive away, but Vanellope has no clue on how to drive a real kart. Ralph gets the kart going and steers it by hand. King Candy, Wynchel and Duncan are in hot pursuit until Vanellope glitches herself and Ralph into Diet Cola Mountain where she secretly resides. Inside, Vanellope shows Ralph her home and explains to him that because she's a glitch, get bullied and tormented by everyone in the game. Not only that, she cannot leave the game and escape her tormentors because glitches lack the ability to do so. She figures that if she wins the race, the others would stop treating her harshly and make amends. With Ralph having experienced a similar story wanting to become a hero as opposed to the villain he is, he feels badly for the young girl and the bad guy decides to build a track in the mountain so Vanellope can learn how to drive. Before long, Vanellope turns out to be a natural and the duo begin to make way for the race, but not before Vanellope runs back into the mountain to get something. During her absence, King Candy shows up to return Ralph's medal. King Candy tells Ralph that he must not let Vanellope race, because if she wins and becomes a character in the game, the players will notice her glitching and think the game is broken, causing the game to be considered out of order and unplugged, with Vanellope (as a glitch) being the only one unable to escape to Game Central Station, being left inside the game to die. King Candy leaves Ralph with these heavy thoughts. When Vanellope returns, she gives Ralph a medal she made just in case they didn't win. It reads "You're my hero", and Ralph is more than thankful, but he told Vanellope that racing might not be the best thing for her. Confused at Ralph's change of heart, Vanellope asks why, but before he can explain further, Vanellope notices Ralph's Hero's Duty medal around the former's neck and gets concerned where he got it until Ralph tells her that he has been talking to King Candy. Figuring he has ratted her out to the king in exchange for medal, the two begin to argue. Vanellope decides to race without Ralph's help, but Ralph, refusing to risk Vanellope's safety, hooks her in a branch by her clothes and proceeds to destroy her kart. Vanellope tries to stop Ralph, but to no avail, her kart has been destroyed along with her dreams of winning the race and getting a better life. Heartbroken, Vanellope runs off in tears and the downhearted Ralph returns to his game. At some point after Ralph's departure, King Candy captures Vanellope and imprisons her in his fungeon. Meanwhile, arriving at his own game, Ralph, finding out that it is about to be unplugged due to his game-jumping and everyone else having abandoned it in anticipation, throws a tantrum during which he throws his medal at the glass of the cabinet which lets him see the side of Sugar Rush's cabinet which an image of Vanellope is featured prominently on it with her original white tracksuit and cart. Going back into Sugar Rush, Ralph interrogates King Candy's assistant, Sour Bill (who is sweeping the remains of Vanellope's kart) to find out why this is. He learns that she was a legitimate character in the game, but King Candy hacked the coding of the game to remove her and all memory of her previous status from it, causing her glitchiness and only by having her cross the finish line in an official race would the damage be undone and the original coding be restored. Ralph takes the pieces of the kart and goes to the fungeon to rescue his friend Fix-It Felix, Jr. whom he begs to fix the kart, the only hope for Vanellope. Ralph breaks into Vanellope's cell and rolls in her kart now repaired, confessing to her that he has been an idiot, a real numbskull, a selfish diaper baby and a stink brain. Vanellope, along with Ralph and Felix, rushes to the Random Roster Race, which has already begun. Ralph instructs her to just cross the finish line to be a real racer as she does not have to win, but Vanellope, proclaiming herself to be a real racer already, is determined to win the race. Luckily, Vanellope's glitching gets her in second place, behind King Candy, who then tries to destroy Vanellope's kart by ramming into it. As King Candy attacks her, Vanellope begins to glitch nervously, causing the king to glitch as well. King Candy was revealed to be Turbo, a character from an old racing game who was supposedly killed when his game was unplugged, but had escaped beforehand and took over Sugar Rush as King Candy. The evil racer tries to murder Vanellope by ramming her and reveals that he has reprogrammed the world. Vanellope is able to escape her death by glitching out of King Candy's grasp, and makes her way for the finish line. Suddenly, a swarm of Cy-Bugs from the game Hero's Duty which have been breeding in the catacombs underneath Sugar Rush, explode from the sides of the track. Vanellope's kart is caught in the explosion, which sends her falling off the track, prompting Ralph and Felix to come to her rescue, but the Cy-Bugs destroy the finish line. Sergeant Calhoun, the lead character in Hero's Duty, orders the citizens of the game to evacuate by heading for the Game Central Station. Ralph also tries to evacuate Vanellope, but Vanellope, still being a glitch, is unable to escape. Despite this, she accepts her oncoming death and tells Ralph to go without her, but Ralph refuses to leave her to die and desperately thinks of a way to save her. Ralph overhears Calhoun telling Felix that the bugs cannot be stopped without a beacon and quickly comes up with an idea to erupt Diet Cola Mountain, hoping to have the erupting hot cola act as a beacon. With Vanellope being protected by Felix and Calhoun, Ralph hurries to the top of Diet Cola Mountain and begins to smash the crater of mentos, but is attacked by King Candy (who had transformed into a Cy-Bug after being consumed by one). Vanellope is forced to watch as King Candy flies into the air with Ralph in his grasp. While this is occurring, a swarm of Cy-Bugs turn their attentions to killing Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun and King Candy forces Ralph to watch the horrific scene from the air. Fortunately, Ralph is able to break free of Candy's grasp and plummets down to the mountain, sacrificing himself for Vanellope and brings the whole crater down into the volcano with one forceful smash. When Vanellope sees Ralph plummeting, she glitches past the bugs, takes Crumbelina's (a racer in Sugar Rush) kart and glitches into Diet Cola Mountain, where she is able to catch Ralph before he falls into the broiling hot cola. Together, they escape the volcano just as massive amounts of mentos plunge into the hot cola, causing the mountain to erupt. The eruption of Diet Cola Mountain produces a beacon that attracts all the Cy-bugs including King Candy, vaporizing them for good and saving Sugar Rush and the entire arcade. :“All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush... Princess Vanellope.” :―Sour Bill After Felix fixes the finish line, Ralph pushes Vanellope's kart with Vanellope inside, across the line, winning the race, and the game resets. Suddenly, Vanellope magically transforms into a princess, revealing her to be the rightful ruler of the kingdom. Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis and the other racers, whose memories have been restored after being wiped during King Candy's reign, remember Vanellope's rank as a princess. Horrified remembering their mean attitudes toward her, they apologize to Vanellope, blamed Taffyta and begging for her forgiveness, but Vanellope decrees that everyone who has bullied her to be executed. This makes the racers react in horror and break down in tears about their impending death. However, Vanellope reveals that she was just kidding and accepts their apology. Ralph is surprised to see Vanellope as a princess and thinks that as her real self, but Vanellope, who glitches out of her princess attire to show her real self, explains that though the code may say she's a princess, she's really a racer with a greatest superpower: her glitching abilities that she decides to retain as she feels thankful to have this power that has helped her and Ralph save Sugar Rush. However, she still accepts to lead the kingdom as "President Vanellope von Schweetz". At this time, the arcade is about to open and as Ralph prepares to leave Sugar Rush, Vanellope hugs him and offers Ralph a private wing in the castle with her where he will be happy and loved. Ralph warmly turns down the offer and explains that her friendship makes him happy enough and that he has a job to do: playing the bad guy in his own game. Ralph and Vanellope bid farewell after a few rounds of humorous name calling between the two. After Ralph leaves with Felix and Calhoun, the other Sugar Rush racers surround Vanellope as they reconcile with her, befriend her and accept her back into the game. :“The kid's a natural, and the player's love her, glitch and all!” :―Ralph on Vanellope's life as a racer During the finale, Vanellope, seen in her princess attire, serves as the maid of honor at the wedding of Felix and Calhoun. It is also shown that, due to her glitching abilities, Vanellope has become a fan-favorite in Sugar Rush. Now that she is able to control her glitching, she uses it to pass by the other racers as her own special ability, winning the hearts of the gamers and finally living her lifelong dream. Many times, Vanellope is able to see Ralph in Niceland from her cabinet and vise versa, causing the two to happily wave to each other often. This part of the game-play is said to be Ralph's favorite, as he enjoys watching Vanellope gain the love and admiration that she has always deserved. During the end credits of the film, Vanellope and Ralph, along with Felix and Calhoun, are shown constantly enjoying each other's company after gaming hours, having numerous game-jumping adventures together. Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful Princess Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Cartoons Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fighter Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Kid Heroes Category:About Females